Talk:Little Audrey
Playful Little Audrey, Little Lulu Moppet: Review: A. George Dave Prince: http://www.bj01.worpress.com Reunion: ''' Intro: Little Lulu and Little Audrey Parents have not seen each other since High School. Little Audrey's Mother was invited to a house warming House Reunion: at Misses Moppet Home. The Problem: Little Audrey, Little Lulu is not happy: They do not want to spend her time with strangers, while the Smith driving a long way across the border to see them. Guess arrived: Little Lulu, and Audrey created Pranks: example: Wine, for Soda Pop Sprite. Adult Music: is switch for children songs. One of the Guess does not like children stating among the kids: Children should be not seen and not heard while trying to relive his glory days, he thought he could contain them in the Basement. Big Mistake: Little Lulu Moppet and Playful Little Audrey: '''Class Mate: School Reunion: Little Audrey Mother is given an open letter invite invitation to a long time friend: Lulu Moppets mom's house. It was her birthday and how she miss her dear friends since high school. Her mother decided to have a House Reunion however Little Audrey was not impressed at all since she will be going to be a house with a bunch full of grownups, there will be nothing to do. Little Audrey's Mother laughs telling her about another child the same age as her, her name is Lulu Moppet, she will not be alone. The trip is across the border a long drive, Little Lulu lived in Michigan State. Little Audrey mother gave her a wireless media computer to data record, or to play video game with, to keep her busy in case she gets bord. Lulu Mother made arrangements for Audrey and her mother to stay at her place for two days. Misses Moppet told Little Lulu to be respectful to the guess as they arrived, be Courtous and try not to get in trouble. Little Lulu rather have invited Tuby over for dinner rather than see a bunch of strangers. Lulu Father bought alcoholic wine with the help of Wilbur Vansnobe;s Parents. Every Guess has arrived to Little Lulu's house, Little Audrey and the children were pushed to the basement to have their own fun. In the world of the an Adult: Mr. Mertious says to them:, "Little Children should be not seen and not heard. Ordering them to stay in the basement, not knowing that Little Audrey recorded and video filmed him while he closed the door. There Video game, Books, accessory toys, and even music: Their Parents will let them know when dinner is ready. Lulu notice the quiet little Girl watching Mr. Mertious's recording, This how Little Lulu met Little Audrey and her future Servant Organizer House Maid. The Children stayed downstairs except for Little Lulu and Little Audrey. The Little Audrey and Lulu switched the photo films, and laminated pictures of their parents since they were kids, showing embarrassing moments leaving the Reunion Members laughing out hard. They also traded the alcoholic wine for Spirit Pop, Ginger Raile, watching the Adult get tipsy for over nothing as they raise their glasses. Little Lulu and Little Audrey had to laugh: Lulu Mom suspected something is wrong, excuse herself from the table. Lulu Mom found the Reunion Graduation music recording player was replaced with Children music's she knew who was responsible for this. The Graduate Year Memories: discussion and speeches in the living Room, when it was Mr. Mertious turn to speak, then came Projection camera recording of Mr. Mertious on the wall stating to the parents, children should not be seen and not heard. Mr. Mertious is a divorce parent, a loner who decided to abandon his pregnant Wife. Marriage for him was out of the question. He always wanted to live the good life by staying single only to be kicked out from the Reunion and Lulu's Mother house. Lulu and Audrey could have been sculled, however Lulu's and Audrey's mother both gave them a hug. Both knew tomorrow they would be detention home grounded for the switches they made in front of her friends. Nothing last forever!